


What You Want

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [18]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy!Triple H, Dominant!Triple H, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H wants to make you happy...





	What You Want

\- “Tell me what you want...”  
\- He’s so commanding  
\- You know you’ve gone weak at the knees  
\- He’s smug though  
\- So smug  
\- Almost annoyingly so  
\- You wish you could bring yourself to hate this  
\- Still...  
\- You don’t  
\- You actually sort-of love it  
\- “Daddy...”  
\- You know you have to be whining a little bit  
\- “I want you Daddy...”  
\- You pause  
\- He likes to be dominant  
\- Still, he did ask you to tell him  
\- “I want you, Daddy.... To fuck me.”  
\- He almost smirks  
\- “Well I knew that... What I meant Baby Girl... Is how rough?”  
\- You shiver  
\- You remember the last time you let him be rough  
\- You’d taken days to heal  
\- He’d been so tender  
\- So afraid he’d gone too far  
\- You’d loved it  
\- Even if it hurt  
\- Especially when it hurt  
\- “Not... much...”  
\- You pause  
\- Consider your options  
\- “Maybe a.... 4?”  
\- He smirks  
\- “So... You want to ride me and let me control you Baby Girl?”  
\- You know you’ve gone red now  
\- You nod shyly  
\- Glad you thought to ask before either of you is dressed  
\- It’s easier this way  
\- “Yes Daddy...”  
\- He smirks  
\- Moves around the bed to kiss you  
\- Somewhat roughly  
\- Passionately  
\- You whimper into his lips  
\- Shivering at the kiss  
\- He’s so good at this  
\- Dominating you  
\- Being your ‘Daddy’  
\- You love every second  
\- Even when you get flustered  
\- Even when you blush   
\- Especially then  
\- He moves away to sit  
\- Choosing his favorite chair  
\- He settles  
\- He’s already hard  
\- You knew he would be  
\- He’s so easy to turn on  
\- All you have to do is be his meek little girl  
\- His ‘Baby Girl’  
\- He waits  
\- Makes you wait  
\- You whimper softly  
\- Play like you might pout  
\- Only then does he pat his knees  
\- “C’mere...”  
\- You move quickly towards him  
\- Do as he tells you  
\- You know it’s better this way  
\- You let him help you up  
\- Let him help you settle on your knees  
\- He’s slow to lower you over him  
\- Makes you feel every inch of him penetrating you  
\- He knows you prefer it that way  
\- He’s focusing on you now  
\- He wants to make this good for you  
\- So good for you  
\- Always good for you  
\- He’s always careful with you  
\- Even when he knows you want it a little rough  
\- Especially then  
\- He knows the mix of tender and rough arouses you even more  
\- Makes you so slick he can’t hurt you  
\- He doesn’t want to hurt you  
\- You almost whine when he finally fills you  
\- You’ve let him have control  
\- Now you have to let him take it  
\- Take you  
\- He’s slow at first  
\- His grip at your hips is rough  
\- Demanding you behave  
\- You’ll always behave for him  
\- He sets the pace a little more  
\- Sets you up so it won’t take long when he lets you cum  
\- He’ll make you wait though  
\- Even now  
\- His pace picks up  
\- Then again  
\- He’s forceful now  
\- Almost slamming you down over him  
\- You know you have to be moaning  
\- Loudly  
\- Shamelessly  
\- You’re always shameless for him  
\- He pulls you down one last time   
\- Knows he has you  
\- “Cum for me Baby Girl...”  
\- You scream his name  
\- Whimper the word  
\- “Daddy...”  
\- He loves it when you do that  
\- His smirk is soft  
\- He kisses you hotly  
\- “My horny little girl...”


End file.
